everything good boys don't do
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Ray isn't sure Robbie's ever looked better (slash RayRobbie) (warning: bondage)


Title: everything good boys don't do  
  
Pairing: Ray/Robbie  
  
Rating: R (c'mon, it's ME)  
  
Notes: For Courtney, who really liked the idea... reallyliked the idea. Part of the 8 days of birthday fic in honor of Courtney (AKADropsofJupiter)'s 18th birthday.  
  
Warning: it's bondage fic so if that bothers you... go away  
  
Ray isn't entirely sure but there's a good chance that Robbie's never looked this pretty. Sure, there was that time Ray had given him a handjob at summer camp. No one else around and just them, the lake, the stars and Robbie's moans. He had tossed his head back, spine arching and lips parting while cumming. Ray had thought that the way the light refracted off the water sluicing down his body, dripping from his wet curls, had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
  
The way he looks right now beats that night hands down and Ray is certain that he should be taking pictures. He'd make a killing on the internet and Playgirl would call him up and ask for exclusive rights to Robbie. He can just imagine managing Robbie's stunning porn career, except for the fact that Robbie would never do this in front of any one else, never do this with any one else. So Ray enjoys this sight that is his alone.  
  
Robbie, lying spread eagled and supine on his bed, hands and feet securely fastened to his head and foot board with thick black plastic cable. They'd taken it from the station and they have to return it when they're done with it and that just adds another layer of kink onto the whole experience.  
  
Fuck Robbie looks pretty all tied up like this.  
  
It isn't just the fact that every guy has domination fantasies (and Ray whole heartedly admits to having control issues) it's the fact that Robbie wants this. Robbie who makes Happy Deputy charts and who alphabetizes the music over and over. Robbie who Ray's pretty sure footnotes the damn grocery list wants this... from him. Robbie is all about control, structure, a place for everything and everything in its place but here he is, completely giving control over to Ray.  
  
It does something to Ray and he isn't too proud to admit that he gets off on the power, but it isn't just that. Ray loves that he can control Robbie, but he loves the fact that Robbie trusts him this much even more. That trust, the deep down, visceral faith Robbie has in him gets Ray off even more.  
  
He wants to reward Robbie for that, wants to make this so good for him. Wants to show him that that trust isn't misplaced. He could do anything to Robbie right now, so he's going to make sure that this is amazing for him, that he always remembers it.  
  
By the time Ray's undressed Robbie's gone from semi to fully erect and Ray kind of wishes he'd had a personal hand in making that happen. It's enough though, that Robbie got hard watching him undress, that he turns Robbie on that much.  
  
And he knows Robbie's turned on, he can see it in his eyes. They'd talked about possibly doing this with a blindfold and Ray could definitely admit to the twitch his cock made at the mental image of Robbie laid out immobile with a scarf of some kind cutting off his view. He could just see Robbie, waiting for every touch, not knowing where it would come from. But he prefers this more. He prefers to see the way Robbie's pupils dilate, so fucking huge and the way Robbie's whole face is unobstructed. There's no way for Robbie to miss anything, no way for Robbie to make this less personal. Maybe it's selfish of him but he wants Robbie to know who makes him feel this way. He won't settle for less than all of Robbie and he never will.  
  
So Robbie looks up at him, his pupils huge and dark and the tip of tongue sneaks out to moisten his lips.  
  
Ray has to maneuver around his limbs but he manages not to trip over Robbie and make an ass of himself so it's cool. And the moan Robbie lets out when Ray flicks his tongue over a tiny brown nipple is just too fucking perfect and without any work Ray's hard against Robbie's thigh.  
  
It doesn't matter though because he hasn't made Robbie scream yet, and that's the main focus of this little... thing. Ray didn't know what to call it; experiment made it sound like he was going to inject Robbie with weird chemicals and Ray's vocabulary just wasn't vast enough to come up with something clever. He'd have to ask Robbie later.  
  
But for now he just leans down and kisses Robbie, tongue darting inside and around. He swallows the little moan that comes from Robbie and presses his mouth against his a little harder. The angle is slightly awkward so Ray moves to straddle Robbie, legs on either side of Robbie's hips and starts to grind.  
  
Small circles that he knows leave Robbie wanting more because he can feel the way the muscles in Robbie's arms flex when he reaches the limits of the cable. He keeps up the slow grind though; cock lightly rubbing against cock in what Ray hopes is frustratingly sexy and not just frustrating.  
  
He starts to kiss him some more though; slow languid kisses that have Robbie arching up for more and Ray grabs his bound wrists and presses them down onto the bed. Ray pushes his hand between their bodies and begins to pump at Robbie's erection, slow, very, very slow. Robbie's trying to push his hips up into it but Ray's got his lower body pinned beneath him now and Robbie can't do much besides moan and beg and that really turns them both on.  
  
Robbie's little mewl of disappointment when Ray pulls away from their kiss is arousing and funny and it becomes funnier when Ray leans back down to lick and suck at Robbie's nipples. Funnier and more arousing because of the way Robbie arches up into his mouth and Ray remembers watching a porno where the girl did that.  
  
It had been scrambled porn and he and Robbie had been looking for a basketball game on one of the more obscure ESPN channels but Ray remembers the way the girl arched. They'd laughed at it, telling each other that no one ever really did that. They were thirteen at the time and they thought they knew everything about sex. They knew nothing.  
  
Sex was sex but this, biting down on Robbie's nipples as he arched under him, was what sex was all about. The way Robbie tries to squirm enough in his bonds to direct Ray to all the places he likes (as if Ray couldn't draw some one a damn map entitled 'Robbie's erogenous zones') drives Ray crazy and makes him more determined to set the pace. So instead of working his way back up to Robbie's mouth, he works his way down. Licking across Robbie's abs and dipping his tongue into his navel.  
  
He nips lightly over the thin skin at the juncture of Robbie's thigh and hip and Robbie jumps a little. He brings his tongue down, towards Robbie's cock and then onto Robbie's cock and he's still not speeding up. He drags his tongue across Robbie's length several times, from base to head and along his circumcision scar and around the bundle of nerves at the bottom of the tip. Robbie arches through it all, trying to get Ray to take more into his mouth.  
  
Ray presses Robbie back down onto the bed and lightly rubs his belly, before swallowing Robbie's cock in one quick motion. Robbie's arch is automatic and if Ray hadn't been prepared for it he might have choked. He doesn't though, just ends up taking him in a bit deeper. He flicks his tongue over the head and Robbie's moan is so loud that he keeps it up, over and over until he feels Robbie's whole body go absolutely still.  
  
The flood of cum is expected and Ray swallows it all before pulling away to look at Robbie's sex sated face. Ray chuckles to himself about how goofy Robbie looks after cumming as he reaches over to get the lube. He can feel the vibrations of his body travel up Robbie's until he shivers slightly.  
  
Usually Ray would be in a hurry at this point, wanting to get Robbie lubed and stretched so he could be inside, but not tonight. Tonight he's going to take his time and make sure Robbie has to have it before giving it to him.  
  
The lube isn't exactly cold, but Robbie's skin is warm enough to make Ray want to warm it up a little. He rubs it between his fingers before using his free hand to maneuver Robbie's legs into position.  
  
Knees parted and bent just enough to make this possible; Ray brings his finger down to Robbie's hole, running it around the rim before pushing it inside. He doesn't ease it in, he pushes, knowing that Robbie likes the burn and he twists it up, against Robbie's prostate and just like that... Robbie's hard again.  
  
The simple joys of being fifteen.  
  
Ray continues to push his finger into Robbie, pulling it out and pushing it in and then he adds another. He keeps up the same rhythm though, not slowing down or thrusting more shallowly. He's fucking Robbie with his fingers and if Robbie's choked moans and incessant arching are any indication, Robbie's enjoying himself. He adds a third finger and has to squeeze at the base of his dick to keep from cumming at the sight of Robbie's eyes, scrunching up in pain/pleasure while he thrusts down on Ray's fingers.  
  
Ray's fingers that he's practically spitted on and Robbie is so open and Ray pulls them out suddenly. He sees the grimace of pain on Robbie's face as he slicks his cock. He isn't being gentle and Robbie likes it, he likes the way Ray pulls his legs apart, roughly and causing a bit of pain when his legs catch on the cable, likes how Ray just goes for it. He doesn't ease himself into Robbie; he thrusts his cock into his warm, tightness and just starts to move.  
  
He grips Robbie's hips and pulls him into it, pulls him onto his cock and Robbie can't do anything but moan. He's trying to arch and trying to use his arms to push back into Ray but he can't get enough purchase, his arms keep getting in the way. Once Ray starts to rub the right spot, over and over he gives up, just arches his back and goes with it.  
  
Ray pistons his hips, giving it to Robbie hard and deep like Robbie's always been too polite to ask for. He reaches his hand between them, grasps Robbie's cock and begins to stroke in time with his movements. It isn't long before he can feel the tell-tale shudders in Robbie that signal impending orgasm.  
  
He speeds up, angles his hips slightly and reaches up. He grips one of Robbie's bound wrists and pushes it into the mattress while leaning down and kissing him. The kiss is wet and hard and nasty and a thousand other things Ray never thought kissing Robbie could be and before he can really think about it to hard he feels the warm wetness of Robbie's cum hit his chest.  
  
Robbie kind of deflates a little after that, he keeps his body arched, while Ray continues to thrust into him, but his head is tilted back onto his pillow and all Ray can see is his dark, exposed throat. He leans forward and bites at it, while thrusting, once, twice and cumming inside Robbie.  
  
He flops down on top of Robbie and doesn't move for the longest time.  
  
"Holy fuck," Robbie finally says, breaking the silence, "we have to do that again".  
  
Ray just kisses him before slipping out of him and getting up to untie him. He has bruises on his wrists and Ray feels really bad about that. He rubs at them, trying to make sure the blood flow comes back and kisses the inside of each one. Robbie helps him change the sheets and once they're in bed together it's like it always is. Slow, sweet kisses from Robbie's pretty, red mouth and little whispers of 'I love you' before they really arrange themselves to sleep.  
  
They always sleep spooned together and Robbie's loves to have Ray behind him, arms wrapped around his torso while they slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
"Thanks Ray," Robbie says, voice gone soft with orgasm and sleepiness, "You don't know what this to me man."  
  
Ray just buries his face in Robbie's thick curls and presses a kiss to his head. He can feel Robbie's breathing getting more and more deep and even as he gradually falls asleep.  
  
No one notices the bruises, Robbie has the foresight to wear a long sleeved shirt, but every so often during the day Ray would look over at Robbie and catch him pulling the sleeves down a bit. He's look at the bruises, rubs them and smiles that dirty smile he was wearing when Ray pushed his bound hands into the mattress. 


End file.
